Tragedy
by MrsB108
Summary: Chloe/Davis - When Davis wakes in the Fortress of Solitude after "Bride", he begins to realize just how dangerous he's become.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Davis' eyes fluttered open and closed for a moment before his vision cleared. Confusion blurred his thoughts as he stared upwards into an icy wonder of crystals and snow.

_What the hell?_

He moved his body slightly; unsure of why he was lying on his back, and felt surprisingly fine. He decided to sit up and groaned as he did, the coldness of the ice beneath him sinking deep into his skin.

Turning his head slightly, he gasped as he took in his surroundings. A great cavern of ice and light engulfed him as he sat awkwardly in what looked like a bed of crystal.

He quickly swung his feet outwards and leaped from the coldness, finally realizing he wore nothing but torn pants.

_What happened to me?_

He closed his eyes and tried to remember, seeing only flashes of darkness in the far corners of his mind. He concentrated harder and soon recalled the screams of many voices filling his head, though he could not place to whom they belonged.

Davis opened his eyes disappointed and frightened by the futile gesture, and began looking for some sort of exit from this strange and foreign place. Rubbing his own arms to warm himself, he hoped he wouldn't need to travel far though the cold. Turning a corner, he saw something that held his breath in his throat; someone was there with him, someone dressed in lace and white.

He would know her anywhere though her back was towards him. The way her blonde hair curled behind her, the slight curves of her body, the way in which she held herself.

_Chloe._

Davis felt more numb the instant he recognized her; a new level of coldness filled him as he registered her in her wedding dress and that she was not where a person who was just married would normally be. He knew in an instant what he had done. He must have taken her, he must have ripped her from what was supposed to be the very best day of her life and brought her here, wherever here actually was.

All these thoughts poured into Davis' mind before he could even speak, and he quickly felt a new terror enter his mind as he realized whatever darkness held in him, it could connect to the things Davis cared for most. And although Chloe appeared safe, how could he stop himself from hurting her the next time he blacked out, when he had no control over who he became?

Chloe turned just then and Davis moved to go towards her, only stopping as he noticed her eyes. They were silver; an eerie unnatural silver, not the eyes he had come to know. And Chloe was smiling, a fantastically treacherous smile that only enhanced the silver of her glare.

'What have I done?' Davis whispered aloud, his voice echoing strangely throughout the cave.

Chloe moved towards him, her movements precise and deliberate, and she stood just before him a shell of herself.

"You've set me free," she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Davis' face crumpled in desperation as the voided eyes gleamed back at him in exultation.

"Chloe," he whispered. "What happened to you?"

He lifted a shaky hand to her cheek and almost recoiled at its pure lifelessness. Hesitantly touching the cold skin with his fingertips, he realized with utmost certainty that it was not Chloe who was staring back at him. His heart sank and he withdrew his hand.

A rumble in a distant dark corner of Davis' mind began to brew and he felt a darkness begin to slither its way throughout his skin.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

Chloe's eerie silver eyes sparkled back at him and she replied, "I am a messenger."

Davis stared hard, trying to push back the waves of rage boiling inside of him as he continued to assess the situation.

"What have you done with Chloe?" he pressed on insistent.

Chloe laughed once, a sharp coarse laugh so unlike her own melodic sound and Davis cringed.

"What have _I_ done you ask? I've done nothing to this body that you did not allow me to do by bringing it here. Any harm done to her is of your own doing, son of Zod."

A pang of guilt and frustration seized Davis' bare chest and he placed a hand over his heart at hearing his own worst fears. He did this, he brought her here, in her wedding dress……_from her wedding_, he finally realized with certainty as the swirling memories of screams and darkness formed into a picture so perfectly clear.

He fell to his knees in horror and started to retch as he recalled placing Chloe's limp body down on a bed of ice and watching through his own warped eyes as she changed before him into…_this_, whatever this was.

She had trusted him. She had trusted him and he had done this to her, whether intentional or not. Davis' eyes blackened as an increasingly familiar feeling began to seep over his grieving soul.

Chloe's ice-cold hand grabbed at Davis' chin forcing him to look at her though the pain within him wanted him to do anything but.

A tear slipped through Davis' eye as he pleaded staring at the silver swirls, _"Please bring her back……"_

"Son of Zod, if you truly care for this mortal you will leave her as she is. The fate she suffers now is nothing compared to the fate of this world once your transformation is complete. I understand a quick death is always preferred over an excruciating one."

"Trans-trans….." Davis spluttered trying to think too quickly.

"You are the destroyer of man, Son of Zod. You will bring about the doom of this world and honor your father's name as you lay to rest the last of the House of El."

"What? No! No, I'm not……."

Davis felt unbearably overwhelmed and these words from this creature inhabiting Chloe seemed to blur and twist as he tried making sense of what was happening.

A clear thought formed in his mind and he spoke quickly and strongly, every part of him sure this was for certain.

"I don't know who or what you are or what it is that I'm supposed to do. But I will do _anything_ you ask, _anything,_ if you bring Chloe back. Please, I beg you, let her live. I don't care what you do to me. You have my word."

Chloe released her grip on him and stared at him for a moment.

"I appreciate your sense of negotiation, Destroyer, but you do not understand. Perhaps we can work out an arrangement for this body to be returned, prior owner intact, if you do as you're told. But if you insist on denying yourself your birthright, I will tear this body apart from this inside out until there is nothing left."

Davis' heart practically stopped at the thought and he instantly lost all fight within him.

"Tell me what I have to do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please leave a review!


End file.
